


Mongryong

by Radler614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slice of Life, They're both dog dads, mongryong is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radler614/pseuds/Radler614
Summary: If anyone asks this was all Jongdae's fault





	Mongryong

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mongryong and he deserves a fic dedicated to him. I'd also like to thank my dog and that random guy for inspiring the prompt. And ofc hunloey for always putting up with my works at 3am (you're Jongdae and you know it) <3

It was all Jongdae’s fault.

Baekhyun had invited Jongdae out this Saturday to the mall for Mongryong’s first mall visit. He figured it would help settle Mongryong if there were two familiar faces there. Jongdae had said yes and told Baekhyun to meet him at the mall at about 2pm after Mongryong’s vet visit.

At 2:30 Baekhyun and Mongryong had walked around the mall twice while waiting for Jongdae, he thought maybe his friend was stuck in traffic or got caught up somewhere. He didn’t really mind waiting anyway.

45 minutes later and Baekhyun started getting antsy. Sure, Jongdae was always that friend who was always an hour late to everything, but more than an hour had already passed and he was pretty sure that Jongdae wasn’t planning on coming.

Baekhyun hated being right.

He felt his phone ring and he had to awkwardly shift Mongryong’s leash to take it from his pocket.

“Baekhyuuuuun” He heard Jongdae whine from the other end.

“Don’t Baekhyun me Kim Jongdae, where the fuck are you? You are literally more than an hour late.” He screeched while trying to appease a squirming Mongryong who was trying to pull on his leash.

“That’s the thing Baek, I don’t think I can come today.”

“What?” He was screaming this time and some people turned around to look at him.

“I said I don’t think I can come today Baek.”

“I heard you the first time Jongdae, why the hell are you ditching me and Mongryong one hour after we were supposed to meet?” Baekhyun frowns while crouching down to scratch on Mongryong’s fur. 

“Well, Minseok kind of showed up at my apartment awhile ago and well we kind of got distracted and I sort of forgot the time?”

“KIM JONGDAE!”

“You don’t understand Baek, he showed up at my doorstep with take-out and a movie and I just couldn’t say no.”

“You ditched your bestfriend for your boyfriend.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you and Mongryong.” Baekhyun heard Minseok call for Jongdae and he sighed. He couldn’t very well make his friend ditch his boyfriend can he.

“Fine.”

“Thank you Baek! You’re the best.”

“Yeah yeah now go back to your loving boyfriend.”

Jongdae said a loud goodbye before he heard the line go dead.

“I guess it’s just you and me now Mongryong.”

So he was now alone with his dog, what was he supposed to do?

He was walking a few steps ahead when sensed that Mongryong had stopped following him. He looked back and saw that Mongryong was now playing with a stranger.  
A man was crouched down in front of his corgi and was patting his head. Mongryong looked like he was enjoying it so Baekhyun let him be. Even if he had to awkwardly shuffle closer to the two and watch them interact in the middle of a sea of people.

It would have been adorable had Baekhyun not been completely creeped out and pissed off because his dog was giving more attention to this stranger than to the man who fed him.

Okay maybe he was a bit possessive. But that was because Mongryong was his baby. It’s not like he acted like Sehun. That boy was a completely different story when it came to his dog Vivi.

He then remembered stories about how dogs would be kidnapped and sold and suddenly he was terrified. What if this man was one of those dognapper’s and he had set his eyes on Mongryong. His feet were moving before he knew was he was doing. He picked up Mongryong who was still leaning towards the stranger's hand, the traitor, threw the man a polite smile and got the hell out of there.

After he had walked a safe distance away, he huffed a sigh of relief and cheered internally for having saved his child from a potential kidnapping incident. And Jongdae said he was a bad parent.

They resumed their leisurely stroll while Baekhyun berated the unresponsive corgi about the dangers of trusting complete strangers when Mongryong suddenly pulled hard on his leash. He was so out of it that the leash slipped from his fingers and Mongryong went running. 

He immediately registered that his dog was frantically running towards something and moved to catch up to him. Just when Baekhyun thought that Mongryong wouldn’t stop running, the dog gave out a large bark that startled a few passerby’s and bounded to a tall stranger.

What is with Mongryong being friendly with strangers all of a sudden?

The stranger crouched down and opened his arms to Mongryong and the dog happily jumped on the tall man’s arms. The stranger laughed, or at least that’s what Baekhyun thought he did before he turned his head to where Baekhyun was running to them.

His loud call of Mongryong was probably heard all over the mall.

Baekhyun watched in shock as Mongryong proceeded to pee on the unsuspecting stranger’s arm.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Baekhyun waited outside the men’s comfort room for Yoda-guy, as Baekhyun called the tall stranger with large ears in his head. He was completely mortified that his dog relieved himself on a stranger in a public place that he had grabbed the shocked guy’s sleeve and dragged him to the comfort room without uttering a single word.

Thank god he had bought a few pieces of clothing awhile ago so he was able to usher the guy into one of the stalls and shove a shirt in his hand before he slammed the door closed and headed outside to wait.

Not even a few minutes later, yoda-guy emerged dry and free of dog piss.

“Hey.” Baekhyun greeted from the doorway while Mongryong barked in greeting. 

“Uh, hi.” Yoda-guy scratched the back of his head while holding his ruined shirt in the other. Baekhyun noticed that he had nice arms, his shirt was doing wonders to Yoda-guy's biceps.

“I’m sorry about what Mongryong did. I swear he’s trained I’m not even sure what came to him and he uh, peed on you.” He knew he was rambling, but what were you supposed to say to the stranger your dog peed on.

“His name is Mongryong?” Out of all the things that has happened to him, Yoda-guy cared more about Mongryong’s name. Of course.

“Yeah and he’s very sorry about peeing on you. How can I possibly make it up to you.” He hadn’t really thought about it but this guy looked familiar. And it clicked. “You? You were the guy that stopped me and Mongryong awhile ago to pet him.”

“Uh yeah. Although I didn’t know his name was Mongryong.” 

“Yeah his name is Mongryong and he’s gonna be grounded for the rest of his life if he keeps peeing on strangers.”

Mongryong must have understood that he was in trouble because he moved out of Baekhyun’s reach and hid behind Yoda-guy’s legs. Yoda-guy laughed and reached a hand out to pat Mongryong’s head.

“Nah, he’s too cute to be punished. He’s a he right?”

“Yup. But seriously, how can I possibly make it up to you.”

“Its okay-?”

“Oh, its Byun Baekhyun.”

“Park Chanyeol. It’s okay Baekhyun, I’m pretty used to dog’s peeing all over me.” Baekhyun shook Yoda-guy, Chanyeol’s, offered hand. Something else piqued his interest though."

“How are you used to dogs peeing all over you?”

“It happens more often than you think.”

“Okay? How about I treat you something to eat. Mongryong and I need the company anyway, unless you already have plans?”

“It’s no trouble at all Baekhyun. Mongryong’s cute enough to get away with anything. Besides you already gave me a shirt to change into.” He said gesturing to his shirt that was obscenely stretched in his muscular torso. Clearly he was more muscly than Baekhyun.

“No I insist. Besides you have completely charmed Mongryong anyway.”

“Well, I have no plans anyway and you and Mongryong seem like good company.”

“Great. Let’s go to that place that allows dogs. I don’t wanna sit outside while eating.”

Baekhyun was about to walk off when Chanyeol tugged on his arm and stopped him.

“What is it Chanyeol?” 

“Well, do you mind if we stop by the pet store and buy dog diaper’s for Mongryong here. I mean we’d rather not have another incident right?”

Baekhyun looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and walking towards the pet store, Chanyeol and Mongryong following closely behind.

After buying the diaper, Baekhyun was faced with another dilemma. Mongryong had never worn diapers ever since he got him and he didn’t really know how to put one on a dog.

He was struggling with Mongryong who kept moving around and avoiding the diaper when large hands stopped him and settled Mongryong down.

“Here let me.” Chanyeol said from behind him. He nodded and watched silently as Chanyeol coaxed Mongryong into settling down and successfully put the diaper in the no longer squirming dog. Baekhyun was sort of amazed, Chanyeol was good at this stuff.

He took Mongryong in his arms and looked at Baekhyun smiling triumphantly.

“Ok let’s go.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

They settled at one of the tables by the windows and Chanyeol put Mongryong on one of those chairs made for dogs while Baekhyun placed their orders. 

“Hey Chanyeol.” He called to the taller who was busy playing with Mongryong’s paws.

“Hmm?”

“You’re not a dognapper are you?” Chanyeol laughed. 

“No Baekhyun. I am most definitely not a dognapper. Was this why you ran away from me awhile ago? You thought I was gonna kidnap Mongryong?” 

“Well yeah. I mean I’ve never met anyone who would willingly pet a strangers dog. Unless he was a dognapper who’s trying to gain the dog’s trust.”

“Or just a guy who really likes dogs?”

“I’m sticking with the dognapper thanks.”

“I’m not going to kidnap your dog Baekhyun. And if I was I’m pretty sure Toben will kill me.” 

“Oh? Who’s Toben? Your boyfriend?” He said trying to sound nonchalant. Chanyeol was good-looking okay, dognapper aside.

“Yeah I'm in a loving relationship." Baekhyun wasn't frowning okay. 

"With my dog." Chanyeol added. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Their order arrived they talked about easy topics. Baekhyun joked that Mongryong must not like Chanyeol seeing as how he peed on him and that Chanyeol wasn’t as good with dogs as he claimed to be. Although Mongryong practically jumping out of his seat towards Chanyeol killed that theory right away.

They talked about their dogs, about themselves and even about their friends. Baekhyun learned that one of Chanyeol’s friends, a Jongin if he remembers correctly, had three dogs and he would usually babysit when said friend was out with his boyfriend. That explains why he was so used to dogs peeing on him.

They didn’t even notice how late it had gotten until Mongryong had fallen asleep on his chair while Chanyeol was idly stroking his fur.

Chanyeol walked with them to where they could call a taxi while Baekhyun carried a sleeping Mongryong in his arms. 

“This was a really odd first meeting.” Chanyeol said while poking Mongryong’s snout.

“Yeah well I thought you were a dognapper and Mongryong peed all over you. Couldn’t be stranger than that.”

Chanyeol looked at him strangely.

“You were totally giving off dognapper vibes.”

“For the last time, I’m not a dognapper Baekhyun.”

“Yeah alright. Just a guy who likes dogs.”

“Exactly. And your taxi is here.”

Chanyeol opened the door for Baekhyun and helped him put Mongryong inside. He pat Mongryong’s crown and closed the door behind him.

“Bye. I hope we can do this again.” Chanyeol leaned from the open taxi window

“Bye and I’m sorry again for Mongryong peeing all over you.”

“That’s okay. Atleast I got to spend an evening with his adorable owner.”

Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun was pretty sure he was blushing. 

“Take care Baekhyun. Don’t let Mongryong pee on other people.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and before they knew it the taxi was already pulling away.\

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

“So let me get this straight. Mongryong peed on this yoda-guy-“

“Chanyeol, his name is Chanyeol.”

“Okay. Mongryong peed on this Chanyeol guy, who turns out to be hot-“

“I said he was good looking.”

“Same thing.” Baekhyun groaned, he knew telling Jongdae about Chanyeol was a bad idea.

“It’s not.”

“It is. So hot yoda-guy is actually really good with dogs. Shared a pleasant dinner with you and you two actually had a lot in common.”

“Yeah.”

“AND YOU FORGOT TO TAKE HIS NUMBER?” Jongdae looked at him incredulously and Baekhyun grunted.

Baekhyun slumped in his sofa. Okay maybe he was sort of stupid for not thinking about asking for Chanyeol’s number but it had actually been the last thing on his mind. But right now he was kind of regretting not taking the tall guy's number, it had been a week and Chanyeol's smile hadn't left his mind.

“Shut up Jongdae. I know I messed up.”

“Damn right you did. How can you let this guy go?”

“I mean- wait, why are you talking as if you’re seeing him right now?”

“Cause I’m looking at his sns duh.” 

“Dae, that’s stalking.” Jongdae huffed from the kitched counter and swiveled in his chair to look at his sulking friend.

“If I have to stalk this guy just to get you a love life or at least get you laid, I will. Its been a long time since you had a boyfriend Baekhyun, its about time. And don’t get me started on the whole I don’t even like him bullshit. I’ve known you our whole lives Byun Baekhyun and I know when you’re smitten.”

Baekhyun groaned and let Jongdae do as he pleased. Sometimes he hated that Jongdae knew him better than he knew himself. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was about time for Mongryong’s appointment at the vet.

“Hey Dae, do you wanna go with me to the vet? Mongryong has an appointment in thirty minutes and I don’t wanna go alone.”

“Yeah sure.” Jongdae said, still busy with his stalking. Baekhyun didn’t even want to look. If he does, he knows he’ll see Chanyeol’s smile and he’d replay their first meeting all over again.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Junmyeon and Yifan’s clinic was one of Baekhyun’s favorite places. It was cozy and Mongryong loved the doctors. It doesn’t hurt that they’ve formed a sort of friendship because Mongryong always has his monthly check ups. 

Baekhyun entered the clinic and was immediately greeted by the smell of animals. There were dogs and their owners, even the usual cat and he couldn’t be happier. He sat down on one of the benches there and set Mongryong down. He was talking to Jongdae when a tall guy passed by him and sat next to the other guy in the bench.

“Soo, Toben’s almost done they said it’ll only be a few minutes more.”

Wait, that voice and Toben? Could it be? He was startled by Mongryong’s bark and a loud exclamation of-

“Mongryong!”

He whipped his head around and was greeted by the sight of none other than Park Chanyeol with Mongryong in his arms. He just hopes there won’t be a repeat of last time where Mongryong peed all over him.

“Do you know this dog Chanyeol?” 

“Yeah, he’s the one I told you about.”

“Right, the one that peed all over you and had a cute owner.”

Chanyeol blushed and Baekhyun heard Jongdae snort behind him.

“Was the cute owner’s name Byun Baekhyun because if it is, he’s sitting right here.” Jongdae smirked while a shocked Baekhyun met the eyes of an equally shocked Chanyeol.

“Why are you so shocked? I mean the dog is here, obviously the owner would be too.” His friend deadpanned from beside him. 

“Hey.” They both said at the same time making Jongdae and Chanyeol’s friend, who he would later know was Kyungsoo, roll their eyes.

“You’re acting like teenagers.” Jongdae huffed from beside Baekhyun. “How about I take care of Mongryong and you guys go out to Minseok’s café across the street and have that date you should’ve had had one week ago? Sound alright?”

“Yeah go do that Chanyeol, I’ll take care of Toben.”

Without so much as a preamble. Jongdae shoved them out of the clinic and into the streets with a hurried goodbye and an "enjoy your late date" before closing the door behind them.

“Hey.” They say again and Baekhyun burst out in laughter, Jongdae was right they were acting like lovesick teenagers. Chanyeol would have laughed too, if he wasn't too distracted by the curve of Baekhyun's lips.

“So about that date?” Chanyeol said after his laughter died down. 

“Hmm. Are you going to ask me something?”

“Maybe I should’ve asked you this last week. Baekhyun, would you go out with me? Without the dog and the dog piss this time.”

Baekhyun laughed and took Chanyeol’s hands on his own dragging the man to Minseok’s café across the street.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Mongryong watched his dad walk out with the tall man and if dog’s could smile, he definitely would. Maybe he was finally going to get another dad. His dad definitely looked happier and he guesses he was right, that tall man was really a nice guy. Now to find this Toben he'd been hearing so much about. They'd eventually be family anyway he'd better start getting to know the other dog if they were going to share dad's.

**Author's Note:**

> DONE AND DONE! This is my bb and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
